


you were born to silence me

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Fanart, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, that moment when all things are possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is why you were born: to silence me.<br/>Cells of my mother and father, it is your turn<br/>to be pivotal, to be the masterpiece." --Louise Glück</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were born to silence me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Louise Glück's poem "Mother and Child," which seemed to fit those moments pregnant with hope and fear as you launch the next generation into the future: http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/179777
> 
> Digital drawing, 2016.


End file.
